Inter-Realm Councilor
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Kakashi is what he calls an "Inter-Realm Councilor" and Sakura is having some problems. Can Kakashi use his skills (along with his trusty partner Pakkun) and save Sakura before she is taken away?


AN: For LJ Halloween Costume Unbeta-my bad

III

Enter Hatake Kakashi- "inter-realm councilor"

It was a fancy name he have himself when he opened his little ship six years ago. It had been his then girlfriend, Rin's, idea.

He liked to point out now how her sarcastic remark now made him his modest living.

He rented a small home just the right distance from the center of Konoha to make him seem authentic (it helped with the scragily elm tree out in the front that seemed to never grow any leaves.) he purposely bough the wrong size metal gate so it creaked when it opened. He ripped up the grass and made a large zen garden with stepping stones that led up to the house. He found the garden to be more soothing (and less of a hassle) then the conventional grass.

It also gave his little house that ambiance of a inter-realm councilor.

When on slid back the rice paper door (Kakashi saved the oak doors for his own living quarters on the second floor) you were hit with a strong, overwhelming smell of incenses (Dragon's Blood wasn't really "Dragon's blood." Very disappointing).

Inside was a lone kotatsu (he slept there in the winter) with a steaming pot of tea, waiting for his clients. It was calming to those distressed. Four pillows of a dark, royal, blue, one on each side of the kotatsu. There was a small pillow in the corner-green- for Pakkun. It held no purpose of ambiance or feng shui-Pakkun picked it out at the pet store and wouldn't leave without it.

III

When Kakashi came out of the back in his navy blue Yukata and matching mask (for added mystery and a liter between him and the incense.) his customer scowled.

"About fucking time." she grumbled, green eyes narrowing dangerously. "Our appointment was forty-five minutes ago."

He bowed lowed. "My apologizes, some one from another realm would not let me have my peace."

Sakura snorted and Kakashi wondered if she peaked on him reading. "Listen, can we just get this over with?" her eyes darted across the room. "I doubt this is even necessary."

Kakashi hummed, sitting across from the young lady. She was quite beautiful-long pink hair pulled up messily falling around her face-odds and ends framing her face and neck. Her green yes reminded Kakashi of watermelon. Her shoulders were a bit broader than most women, but that could have been from her occupation.

Or she was quite the swimmer.

He hummed louder, closing his eyes. "I can see you work in a hospital." he said in an airy tone.

She snorted. "Is that from the 'mystical beings' or my scrubs?" she plucked at her shirt that was a pastel green that almost was the same color as her eyes.

He gave her an eye crinkled smile "Rin."

Her pursed lips showed she was not impressed. "I'm not impressed."

Kakashi sighed, folding his hands in his haori. "Rin said you were skeptical, but I _never_ imagined it would be so-"

"She _told_ me to be skeptical of you!" she banged her hand on his table. "And what's with the cloth over your eye!" he didn't need the ability to read air to see her agitation. He creased his right eye again. "An eye patch makes me look too 'piratey.'"

Silence.

"I'm leaving."

"You wouldn't have come if you didn't need my help."

"You're a coot."

"And you're afraid." Kakashi didn't have to open his eye to see her freeze. "A dark spirit has been following you. You want it gone." Maybe the fumes were finally getting to her. She sighed in defeat. "I feel a presence." he opened his eyes and watched her calmly. She was standing now. She ran the tops of her fingers through her hair, stopping at the pony-tail. A few anarchy pink hairs fell and joined their brethren.

"Its suffocating." she said softly.

"At home?" his change from an airy tone to a serious one-it was time for business

Sh nodded, pacing. "Its been four days and it just keeps getting worse." he closed his eyes and hums.

"Doesn't follow you to the hospital?"

She nodded. "It started to today. Rin said to come see you. She _always_ is talking about your little...business..." Kakashi smiled, "But she said you know what you're doing like a real Ghost buster."

"I'm not a Ghost buster." he said, narrowing his eye.

She took a step back. "Sorry."

"Don't make the mistake again." he closed his eyes and pretended to think. After the count of ten, he stood and walked to a small cabinet in the hall around the corner. Sliding a drawer open he browsed the few different charm scrolls. He selected a green jade rock thing-to match her eyes- before closing the drawer and opening the one above it, pulling out two slips of paper. He headed back to the main room.

"Here." he held out the charm. "Wear this." he held out the papers. "Place each at the entrance to your apartment building and room."

She turned them over. "They're blank."

He made a _tsk_ noise. "It's not what it seems." he reached in his haori, pulling out a business card. "If it gets worse, or stays the same, give me a call."

the smile she have him was beautiful "Thank you." her green eyes shined. "How much?"

He waved her off. "You're Rin's friend. Don't worry." she surprised him by almost tackling him with a hug. "Thank you!"

She quickly put the charm on and dashed out the door.

Kakashi watched her go for a few moments before a gruff voice called out. "If you don't charge the pretty girls, how are you going to feed me?"

Kakashi hummed, putting his hands back in his haori.

III

His phone woke him from a light sleep. It was four a.m. "He-hello?"

"Ka-Kakashi!" Kakashi was instantly awake at the sound of Sakura's cry.

"Sakura!" What's wrong-"

"Please!" her voice was slightly above a whisper. It was high and trembling slightly. "It's here!" she shrieked. He could practically hear the tears falling down her cheeks.

He was up, rummaging for a shirt. "Sakura! Where-"

"It's in my apartment!" she _eeped_. "It's scratching to let in."

"In?"

"I'm-I'm in my bathroom. Please!"

She let out a shriek and a choked sob before the line went dead.

Kakashi cursed loudly, jumping into a pair of Hakamas. "Come on, Pakkun!" he grabbed his back that was prepared for such occasions. The small pug barked from the stairs as he bound out of his room.

III

"I got a bad feeling about this boss" Pakkun shook, his small headdress rattling slightly.  
Kakashi frowned, gripping his pack a little tighter before shrugging down to his small companion. "Then let's get to work. " Kakashi dramatically kicked in the door to Sakura s apartment,almost gagging at the smell.  
Pakkun stayed outside. "Told you. " Kakashi rolled his eyes, reaching into a side pouch, pulling out a kunai. "Come on. "  
The dog whimpered, but tentatively followed his master.  
Kakashi closed his eyes and followed the feel of the aura (and smell) down the main hall and to the left. The air became colder; even with his mark he could see his breath. Pakkun whined behind him. "Sakura!" He called. "You alright?"  
"Kakashi!" Farther down the hall, to the right, there was a light under the door. Kakashi couldn't see anything yet but he could feel a strong pressure.  
He look down at his dog. "Well?"  
Pakkun stared at the door for a few minutes. He let out a low growl. "Pakkun?"  
It's a demon. Kakashi groaned. Of course it was.  
He dropped his bag and sifted through. He pulled out a seal, wrapping it around the knife.  
"Tall, super thin. " Pakkun spoke softly. "You _really_ need to see this."

Kakashi didn't waste any time. He pulled up the cloth covering his bad eye.

With a few blinks, a new world came to life. The room looked the same as it had expect now it was a long, flat demon with meter nails scratching on the door. It's eyes were red with a yellow, manic smile.

Drool was seeping out of the corner of it's mouth.

"Kiyo?" Kakashi looked to Pakkun.

The pug barked softly, backing down lightly. "One of hers."

Kakashi regripped his kunai as he stood straight. "Demon!" he called loudly. "Leave the mortal alone, or prepare a grewsome return to the underworld!"

A gruff laughter filled the room. "You think you can stop me? I will bring this maiden back with me. I will fulfill my contract!" the monster grew, standing tall in the room-so tall that he had to bend over the ceiling. "I _will_ fulfill my contr-" Before he could finish his dramatic speech, Kakashi threw his kunai, stabbing the demon in the face. "Not a fan for dramatic speeches.

Pakkun snorted.

The demon wailed, grabbing it's face as it withered and squirmed. "You bitch!"

Kakashi shrugged looking at his nails as the demon fell to the ground, rolling around. He hummed.

Kakashi pulled out a sealing scroll. "Leave and never return or you get sealed for all eternity."

The demon shrieked loudly before staying close to the door as it slithered out of the room and out of the apartment.

The room quickly filled with warmth. Kakashi inhaled deeply. He looked to Pakkun. "They never stay long enough to get sealed."

"Pussy."

The bathroom door swung open and a very distressed looking Sakura barged out. "What the fuck?!"

Kakashi smiled, putting his hands in his sleeves. "You're safe now."

Sakura looked from Kakashi to Pakkun. "What are you wearing."

Kakashi frowned, looking down to his dog. "It's his exorcising uniform. I know he looks like a Shinto priest but-"

"I mean you!"

Kakashi looked down at himself. "What?"

"You're a fucking priest?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Sort of."

She staggered against the door. "You're-you're eye."

"I hope you're going to charge her this time." Pakkun sat, scratching at his headdress.

"Oh my god, the dog talks."

Kakashi rose a brow, "Of course he does." he pulled off his own headdress. "He's a priest."

"You're dog's a priest?"

"Yes," Kakashi grinned "I'm just his apprentice."

Sakura stared.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Listen, do you have someone that's completely infatuated with you?"

"Well..." Sakura shook her head, lifting her hands to her hair before sliding them down her body. "I have a guy-"

"Punch him in the face." Kakashi scooped up his pack. "He brought that." he pointed towards his door. "It was one of Kiyo's."

"Kiyo?"

"Kiyohime." Pakkun said gruffly. "She is the patron of unrequited love. When men or women pray hard enough to her, she comes and promises to bring their loved ones to them."

"Expect they are usually dead when they get to them." Kakashi finished. "So you're welcome."

Sakura frowned.

Kakashi stepped up to her, gripping her shoulder. He let his left eye wander her body, looking for any remaining spirits.

"She's clean."

Pakkun sighed, "I could have told you that."

"You're eye-"

"Rin and I had a friend that was a bit into the dark arts." he shrugged. "One night I tried to keep him from being taken away by some demon and my eye was morphed into this." he smiled, closing his eye, pulling his cloth back into place. "Now I can see spirits."

Sakura's eyes shined. "So you're not a coot."

He patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "Nope." he turned waving. "Have a pleasant night. And remember to tell all your friends about me."

Pakkun was close at his heels when he closed the door, leaving a gaping Sakura behind.

"I'm surprised you're just leaving her there." Pakkun muttered.

Kakashi laughed. "Women like the mysterious type. She'll be back."

III

She never did.

III

AN: I PROMISE I WILL WORK ON MY SHINOBI AND MISADVENTURES! I PROMISE!


End file.
